Fox and the Hound
by Memequeen-Luvs-Chocolate
Summary: On the night guard's night off, a stray dog stumbled into the old pizzeria, only to be found by Foxy. Rather that throw the poor thing out, like he's supposed to, he hides the dog, and cares for it. But how long will he be able to keep this up before the others, especially Freddy, find out that Foxy broke the rules? (Told in Foxy 1st person, extremely OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This story is very OOC, also forgive me for I suck at writing accents.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a dark and stormy night, n' all that crap. But there was a nasty storm goin' on outside, wasn't pretty I tell ya. It was the night guard's night off, 'cause they get those or somethin', and me friends were playing poker. Pretty sure Freddy's bow tie was on the line, and Bonnie would be more that happy to have a replacement. That sounds interesting n' all, and don't be takin' this the wrong way, but I'd rather gouge out my remaining eye that watch that. So instead I roamed the deserted Pizzeria. Which is when I heard what sounded like wood breaking. I whirled around to face the noise, ready to attack whatever was there, but ended up seeing nothing. I kept my guard up, and started to slowly and carefully walk back to the dining room, when I heard something run behind me. I swirled around, but once again, there was nothing.

I stood there for a second. I knew it would probably run behind me again...

I heard the rapid tiny steps again, and swirled around. I still missed it, but I caught a blurry glimpse. It was small, quite small.

 _Be it a really fast child..?_

I contemplated this, when I heard it knock some things over. I assumed it had stumbled over some things and I spun around.

 _Yes! Gotcha noww..wait, what?_

Contrary to my thoughts, I wasn't faced with a fast child, but a dog.

 _How'd it get in here?_

I slowly approached it, not wanting to scare it away immediately. It looks like it's going to run, but I then realize it only had three legs. Despite being an animatronic, I felt a pang of sadness for the poor creature. I walked over, it's started to run, but I soothed it.

"Shh, it's ok, I ain't gonna hurt ya." As if it could understand me, it stopped struggling to get away. I bent down and stroked it gently behind its ears, the dog melting into the touch. And for a second, I could almost feel the fur against my good hand. I smiled, but the happiness didn't last long when I heard the sound of Chica cheering in the other room, followed by Freddy's 'aw come on!'. Looks like Freddy isn't keeping his bowtie. I frowned, much as I wanted to, I couldn't keep this dog. Freddy does not take kindly to those who break the rules, and one of the most important rules is 'no pets allowed'. But looking at the dog in my arms, seeing the poor thing shiver, it's wet fur, the sad look in its eyes...

 _No way, I won't just leave this poor thing to die out there._

God, Freddy's gonna kill me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry this chapter is short, I have another story I'm trying to write and is taking up most of my writing time, next chaper'll be longer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I slowly tip-towed (well, as best an animatronic fox could...) back to Pirate's Cove. Thank god there was a curtain.

I ducked behind it, dog in my arms, and quickly looked around for something I could hide the dog in. I spotted an old treasure chest, ran over to it, emptied out everything inside, and carefully placed the dog inside. I then used my hook to sloppily poke in air holes.

"That ought' do it. Now to getcha some—

"Foxy?" I froze.

 _Shit_

I turned around only to come face-to-face with a very confused-looking Chica, who, for the record, was now sporting Freddy's _old_ bow tie.

"Ch-Chica! Hehe, what are ya' doin' here?" I said with horribly fake enthusiasm.

She unfortunately noticed, and and gave me a weird look. All I could do in that moment was be glad that animatronics don't sweat.

"I just came to see if you wanted to join us for a second hand, Freddy _really_ wants to try and get his bow tie back." She chuckled, as did I.

"Are you ok though? You were acting a little weir—

"Yes! I'm fine absolutely dandy! Nothing's wrong!" I smiled best I could, but I could tell Chica wasn't buyin' it.

She looked at me strangely.

"Okaay, well if you need anything, you know where to find us."

And with that she left.

I sighed in relief, despite not being able to breath.

I made sure Chica had gone back, and the their poker game had started again.

Then I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed anything that looked like food, Chica was the only one of us who could cook.

This was turning out much harder that I originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I never thought I'd ever regret not knowing how to cook, yet here I was, standing in the kitchen, wishing I knew what food was. As a robot, I didn't exactly have to eat. I quietly walked around the kitchen, and I saw some white-powdery stuff labeled 'flower'. Wonder what that is. It didn't look like it would be very filling, so I decided to skip. I opened the fridge, and was hit with a blast of air. The dim yellow light illuminated a pizza, probably taken out of the oven just before the place closed. Surrounding it was a container full of yellowish-stuff, I think it's called dough, a few vegetables, and some drinks.

I grabbed a water bottle, and the pizza. I was going to take the dough, but I remembered Chica saying how hard it was to get off, because it was so sticky.

Stuff in hand, I slipped back into Pirate's Cove, luckily the dog hadn't moved.

"Alright mate, let's getcha some grub."

I poured the water into a miniature plastic treasure chest, and set it in front of the dog, who lapped it up quickly.

I set a slice of pizza in front of the dog. They curiously sniffed it, then licked it until the cheese was gone, and ate the rest. I didn't know if pizza was suitable food for the creature, but right now it didn't really matter.

"Ok boy, next thing is to give you a name." As soon as the words left my mouth, I slapped myself, despite not really feeling it.

 _A name?! How long are ya gonna keep this thing eh?! Besides, you can't come up with a name!_

I mentally debated with myself as the dog stared at me, head cocked to the side.

The dog could also tell I was crazy.

 _Fabulous._

"Ok.., how about Rex?" I looked at the dog, as thought it could speak and tell me it's name. The dog looked right back, with an expression that couldn't be been more clear.

 _Hell no._

"Um.., Dexter?"

 _Nu uh._

"Jackey?"

 _Nope._

"Axle?"

Don't even think about it.

I sighed in frustration. Why did the dog have to be so picky? More importantly, why did I have to be so crazy?

"Ok.. How about... Tripod?"

The dog looked up at me and stared at me, like it was genuinely contemplating the name, or possibly my sanity.

It clumsily came over to me and nuzzled its head against my leg.

I took that as a 'yes'.

I smiled, glad I could call him something other than it.

I pet Tripod with the part of my hook that wouldn't rip his flesh, Tripod panting happily in response. The the clock struck 6 am.

I'd completely forgotten that I was a child entertainer, what would I do with him. Sure the kids couldn't come back, but the staff checked routinely. They'd find him for sure, and the what? I looked at Tripod with a sad face as I contemplated what to do.

 **And that part is for you guys to decide. How should Foxy hide Tripod? Who do you think will find out first? Review people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a chapter to give you all something to look forward to until I get over my writers block and depression :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning, I heard the manager open the door, preparing for the kids who would arrive shortly. I miss the kids, They haven't been allowed near me for a while now, ever since the incident.

I turned my robotic head to the chest that had been deemed Tripod's bed, only to see the chest wide open— and Tripod nowhere in sight.

 _Nonononono_

I looked around frantically, he wasn't anywhere in the cove.

 _Oh god, what if the manager finds him? Or worse, Freddy?_

I stood up, quietly as possible, and peeked out through the cove curtain. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were on the stage, still as statues. I assumed they hadn't powered on yet. I silently took a step into the main area. God, it had been forever since I'd stepped out during the day. I could hear the manager talking to the janitor in the room over, something about upgrades?

 _Not important, gotta find Tripod._

I slowly and quietly walked into the main area, looking under the tables, checking corners, anywhere I could think to check for him. I did this repeatedly, I even dared to call his name a few times, but I couldn't find him.

"Damnit, where are ya boy?" I said, frustrated and worried.

"—And so I was thinking we could redesign them like this—"

I froze.

 _Shit no._

I ducked behind the closet object, a table, just as the manager and another person rounded the corner. And naturally, who do you think I saw when ducking under said table?

 _Tripod._

I grabbed him, waited until the manager and company had passed, then ran back to the cove as fast as possible. In a hushed whisper I scolded the dog.

"Don't do that boy! Don't ya know what could've happened to ye if someone had seen ye?"

Tripod looked down, seemingly ashamed. My face softened.

"I'm sorry boy, but they could hurt ye, nd I don't want that to happen.."

Tripod nuzzled his nose into my hand, and I smiled as best a robotic pirate-fox could. My happiness didn't last long though, because at that moment, I heard the doors burst open, followed by the happy screams if many kids.

The pizzeria was open for business.


	5. Author Announcement

Hey hey it's Memequeen (previously miriam) finally back from the dead! So I was literally gone for over a year and I am so sorry about that guys. Anxiety, depression, and a mile-long list of other IRL issues decided it was a good idea to kick my ass all at once, but I'm feeling much better and have actually started rewriting some of my fics! For anyone wondering (if you're still actually here after all this time you are an angel thank you 3) about RotRnR, I have not abandoned it! I am writing the sequel and it should be up soon. I am however dropping Fox and the Hound (sorry ;;), Five Days in a Week (rewriting it tho) and Frozen Shadow (haven't decided if I'm gonna rewrite it, comment below if you want me to or not). I have a few things I'll be uploading from my Ao3 account, and will also be posting a few misc. fics every so often as well. If you wanna talk to me to ask me about fics, or heck just to chat, you can PM me or get me on my tumblr. Thanks again to anyone and everyone who stuck around, and hello to any new faces, I know this sounds sappy as shit but you're all seriously great 33

~Memequeen


End file.
